In fluid pumping systems such as those for pumping or distributing gasoline, or oil, it is sometimes required that filters be utilized in the system in order to insure the purity of the product be delivered. The filters may be spin on filters, for example. When these filters must be replaced, if pressures built up in the system are not relieved, when the filter is first broken loose, spraying of the gasoline or oil may result from the area where the filter is screwed onto the filter adapter. Even if such spraying does not occur, when such a filter is broken loose fluid typically spills or drips downward from the filter connection. A typical practice in the field in order to avoid such liquid spillage is to employ open-type containers, pans, and rags, for example. Many different devices are been devised in order to overcome the spillage problem.
Kennedy, U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,196 discloses the combination of an oil filter with a rigid drip collector or cup 10 mounted about the lower portion of the filter and onto a portion of the port to which the filter is attached.
Martinsen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,811 discloses the use of a detachable spout having a funnel-like shape, and a spring at its upper end for hanging the spout over the outlet of a container for reducing spillage and more easily directing the flow of fluid from the container to a receiving tank.
Grogan, et al., U.S Pat No. 2,948,452 teaches a drip-catching device that slips over the bottom portion of an ice-cream cone, for catching any drippings of the ice-cream down the cone.
Drummond, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,549 discloses a tea kettle-like container adapted for mounting below the crank case of an automobile for receiving oil dripping from the crank case. The container is designed to be easily removed from a bracket holding it in position under the crank case.
Forster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,105, discloses a container (see FIGS. 2, 3 and 4) for mounting over the filter neck of a gas tank of a small engine. An outlet port or drain spout 16 is provided for connection to a drainage tube 24, for draining any off any spilled fluid or fuel from the container 5.
Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,125 discloses a hollow receptacle adapted to be mounted on a supporting ring below a fuel vent of a boat for collecting any spillage from the vent.
Krauss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,703 discloses a cylindrical cover for an oil filter, which cover has open ends for permitting it to be slid over an oil filter. Relative to an oil filter mounted on an engine, the innermost end of one such cover disclosed is slid over the filter, whereby the end is constructed in a bellows or thread-like fashion for permitting the cover to be screwed over an outer-threaded portion of an engine boss associated with the oil filter port. The outermost end of the Krauss oil filter cover is folded slightly inward, and includes a rib-like portion along the inside diameter of the folded over portion for providing a substantially fluid-tight seal against the outer portion of the oil filter. When a filter is unscrewed from its engine port, any oil spilling from the filter is trapped within the cover, which is removed along with the filter. After removal of the filtering cover assembly, Krauss teaches that the cover can be either cleaned for reuse or thrown away. FIG. 5 of Krauss shows an alternative embodiment for an oil filter cover that provides for outwardly-flaring sides for the cover in the lowermost portion for increase in the area within the cover for trapping spilled oil, and further includes a centrally located bellows portion.
In Pandelena, U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,368, a slip-on drip collector for a filter is shown that is fabricated from a thermal plastic material, and molded to have a band-like skirt for sealing the collector in a leak-free manner about the lower portion of a filter. The sidewalls of the collector generally flare outward in a direction towards the mounting port for the filter. Also, a cap-like member is mounted between the filter port and filter for sealing the innermost outwardly flared portion of the drip collector.